


te quiero, je t'aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich (i love you)

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on the <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html"><img/></a><a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html"><b>xmen_firstkink</b></a> meme by <a href="http://evil15smiles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://evil15smiles.livejournal.com/profile"></a><b>evil15smiles</b> : Erik likes to talk a lot in bed. <i>A lot.</i> Bonus points if he switches languages with some frequency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	te quiero, je t'aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】te amo, je t'aime, ti voglio bene, ich liebe dich (i love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518498) by [Alastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel)



> fic name has been updated due to input from commenters. this is the same fic. thought about leaving it since it's been so long, but honestly? i'd rather update it to reflect what i meant better than just using google translate.
> 
> previously named: te amo, je t'aime, ti voglio bene, ich liebe dich (i love you)

Charles doesn’t ever think he’s been as thankful for his telepathy as his is right now.

Because Erik is beneath him, shaking apart as Charles rides him, and he’s hearing two different streams of information: one in his ears and one in his mind.

He may not be able to _speak_ any language but English (He’s going to have to fix that, and _soon_. Shouldn’t be that hard, considering all he has to do is find a native speaker of whatever language he wants and download the information from their mind…hmm, maybe Erik will let him?) but he recognizes words from four different languages falling from Erik’s lips; Spanish, French, Italian, German.

To anyone who doesn’t speak those languages, and anyone who isn’t a telepath, it sounds almost like a song, the words forming the chorus of a melody.

For Charles, on the other hand, it’s the hottest stream of words he’s ever heard fall off Erik’s lips. It makes him shudder, makes his cock jerk, and he’s only clinging to his control by his fingernails, because he wants to give Erik this, something that is his and his alone, something that is about him first.

 _You’re mine, all mine, mine, Charles, let me have you, (beneath that, brotherloverpartner) let me take you, let me make you feel,_ and the combination of words that sound like sin on Erik’s lips and the meaning in his mind have him teetering on the edge of orgasm, years of practice controlling his body under the onslaught of thoughts and emotions preventing him from losing it.

“Nein,” Erik snaps, and Charles knows that word, and his rhythm stutters under the onslaught of _desirewantneed **lovelovelove**_ in Erik’s mind.

 _You were projecting, Charles_ , Erik says, words falling in his mother tongue from his lips, echoing in his mind. _You’re mine, all of you, especially **this**_.

Erik flips them over, and Charles legs go about Erik’s hips without Charles thinking about it, the meeting of their bodies as natural to him as breathing, as natural to him as reading minds.

_You don’t get to take the world on yourself, Charles. Not out **there** but especially not in **here**. This isn’t about me. It isn’t about you. It’s about **us**._

Erik thrusts into him just the right way and Charles losses control, gasps at the feeling of Erik, himself, whole, all his mind, before him, the flood of emotion and _being_ that is Erik like a white hot supernova in his skull.

Charles cries out and clenches around Erik, causing Erik to groan, and he’s coming, he flying, he’s liquid metal beneath Erik’s fingers and Erik is dipping his fingers into his spine, he’s projecting, falling, beyond gravity, beyond Earth, part of something that was missing his whole life, one and together.

Erik follows him through it, falling and flying with him. He always does.

When he comes back into his body (a few seconds, an eternity, later) Erik is whispering words into his skin.

_Te quiero (I love you)._

_Je t’aime (I love you)._

_Ti amo (I love you)._

_Ich liebe dich (I love you)._

_I love you._

_Love you, love you, **love you**._

It’s a plea, a promise, benediction.

 _Yes,_ Charles thinks, and he knows that Erik hears him.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the new fandom. un-beta'd but I've been informed that my characterization is good. Con-crit is ALWAYS welcome.


End file.
